


Ashes to ashes, dust to dust

by eternalhiraeth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Androidcest, Cest Is Best, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalhiraeth/pseuds/eternalhiraeth
Summary: 18 no sabe cuál es el plan y quizá tampoco quiera saberlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoFlowers/gifts).



> No sé qué es esto. Básicamente solo escribí un montón de conceptos y frases y los fui ordenando lo mejor que pude, pero no sé que tal habrá salido.  
> Enjoy ;)

Un mundo construido en polvo y cenizas es muy aburrido.

Los escombros cubren las calles teñidas de rojo y el fuego contamina el aire viciado. Las ruinas son todo lo que queda de lo que alguna vez fue la Capital del Norte. Ya no se oyen gritos desesperados ni corridas a tumbos. No hay prado ni océano ni bosque ni desierto. La ciudad se desvanece en el aire y nadie puede evitarlo.

Solían provocar explosiones en zonas muy aglomeradas simplemente para llamarle la atención al chico de pelo lila y que viniera a entretenerlos un rato, hasta que eventualmente se aburrían y las reglas del juego cambiaban. Pero en un desafortunado accidente involucrando una confusión de turnos, los dos habían atacado a la vez y el muchacho había perecido bajo una nube de humo. El mayor había sido aniquilado hacía años (también por accidente, era bastante divertido luchar contra él), y hasta ahora ningún otro niño pretencioso había intentado enfrentarlos.

Se siguen moviendo, porque tal como el tiburón, se ahogarán si se quedan quietos.

\---

Es un milagro que hayan conservado algunas tiendas de ropa y automóviles rápidos. A veces les gusta montar en uno y dar un paseo por la ciudad en busca de supervivientes que torturar o construcciones que derrumbar. En otras ocasiones, 18 arrastra a su hermano a un comercio y lo obliga a sentarse en un rincón mientras ella se prueba vestidos de gala. Juegan al desfile, y 17 está obligado a aplaudir cada uno. Aunque eso es solo una excusa, ya que ama robar vistazos al cuerpo de su hermana, y a su rostro iluminado por las telas elegantes.

Llevan semanas sin ver a otro ser vivo más que al otro (tampoco saben si cuentan como seres vivos, la verdad), y sin un némesis, no le ven mucho sentido a dar vueltas en una ciudad fantasma (pronto, un planeta fantasma). 

Entonces viajan por todo el globo, buscando más entretenimiento. Cada vez que llegan a una ciudad intacta intentan, con toda su voluntad, suprimir sus deseos destructivos. Pero siempre fallan y la ciudad desaparece en nubes de humo y suelos de cadáveres. Saben que van caminando lentamente hasta su propio fin, pero su naturaleza autodestructiva no puede evitarlo. Contemplan el pueblo y el bosque, las familias y las granjas, que no se esperan su fatídico  
final en cuestión de minutos.

Es entonces cuando 18 comienza a cuestionarse cuál es el plan a largo plazo. Cuál es la meta a alcanzar. Nunca se había puesto a pensarlo, siempre tan ocupada buscando maneras de divertirse. ¿Qué pasaría cuando la humanidad estuviera extinta, no quedara gente que asesinar, edificios por derribar, ciudades que destruir? 

Es casi triste, como se consumen poco a poco junto a la Tierra. El sol ha desaparecido permanentemente tras una niebla de ceniza, y sus rostros se han ido oscureciendo más. Ya no hay gritos de agonía ni edificios explotando, son lo único que resta de vida.

Y es irónico, porque son la muerte misma.

\---

La única constante acaba siendo el silencio. Un silencio que hay que llenar con quejidos y jadeos, porque si no se vuelve insoportable. A veces se quedan tiempo extra junto el otro, clavando las uñas en la carne y respirando el mismo oxígeno.

Son dos niños sin infancia que se han quedado sin juguetes. Así que hallan la solución a su problema donde siempre la hallan, en el otro. Sobre mesas de billar, en autos de alta gama, en calles decoradas con cuerpos en descomposición y ríos de sangre. Una y otra y otra vez, hasta que no hay secreto que no conozcan del otro. No hay nadie que sea testigo de los gemidos y suspiros, del placer y del dolor que se provocan entre sí.

Llegado a un punto, algunos meses después, el único productor de emociones fuertes que hay es el cuerpo del otro.

\---

Comienza a llover, el agua empapando su cabello y limpiando la sangre del suelo. Sus cuerpos están ahora aún más húmedos y temblorosos, pero el diluvio que los rodea no los distrae de su tarea, el ir y venir, sus pensamientos desvaneciéndose como neblina en la mañana. 

Es en momentos como estos cuando 18 puede ver a través del cristal empañado de su mente esa parte que le ha sido arrebatada. Ve cabello negro, una cabaña, ojos azules (¿un espejo o alguien más?), hojas amarillas y un rifle. Oye el sonido del disparo, la risotada cálida, el grito agudo. Siente el azote del viento, el lodo en sus dedos, las manos cálidas en sus muslos. Se deja perder en la vida que podría haber sido solo por un momento, solo hasta que su hermano deje de respirarle en el cuello y de amoratarle las caderas.

Cuando terminan, 18 se toma un segundo para recuperar el aliento y sentir las gotas deslizándose por su cuerpo desnudo. Entonces nota las extremidades de un gato muerto arrastrado por la corriente enredarse en sus botas y hace una mueca de asco. Luego procede a patear y salpicar agua con la intención de deshacerse del animal.

Siente la mirada penetrante de su hermano clavada en ella, como si se estuviera preguntando qué es lo que está haciendo. 18 levanta la mirada y le hace un gesto de “¿qué ves?”. 17 niega con la cabeza, una sonrisita empezándose a formar en sus labios. Tiene una idea. Y en el último tiempo ha empezado a temer esas ideas.

Después de todo, son los únicos dueños del planeta, reyes sin reino, dioses sin mundo.

\---

Un día, dando vueltas por el último bosque del mundo, se encuentran con una cabaña. Está vieja; la madera desvencijada cruje bajo sus pies cuando atraviesa la pequeña habitación para sentarse en la cama. Siente el colchón chirriar mientras su hermano pasea la mirada por las paredes y ella se deja caer sobre su espalda, levantando una nube de suciedad a su alrededor. Entonces mira hacia arriba.

Recostada ahí mismo siente el peso del pasado, de cómo el olor a humedad le resulta vagamente familiar y el sonido de los pasos de 17 hace que su pecho se contraiga de forma dolorosa. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero finalmente su mellizo se tira a su lado, contemplando ambos el techo. En las vigas están grabadas solo dos palabras. 

Él le toma la mano.

Donde nada existe, existen ellos dos. 

 

Y un mundo construido en polvo y cenizas es ciertamente muy aburrido.


End file.
